


hopes peak chatfic ^_^

by ishimondocanonking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishimondocanonking/pseuds/ishimondocanonking
Summary: the schools groupchat! just trigger happy havoc kiddos until chapter five!





	1. OH YEAH BABY

—-Leon Kuwata added Kiyotaka Ishimaru and 13 others to Gay Rights—-

Toko Fukawa: What is this?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: hi 

Leon Kuwata: i made a chat for you fuckin homos

Celestia Ludenberg: How crude. Not all of us are homosexual.

Byakuya Togami: True. Bold statement.

Leon Kuwata: ok first of all 1) Sakura and aoi are dating 2) byakuya likes Makoto and vice versa 3) mondo and taka are literally sucking tongues in front of me rn 4) me and hiro bone 5) Celeste and kiri kiss all the time 6) Sayaka n mukuro are gae. 7) Toko and Komaru kissy 8) that might be it 9) was that everyone

Kyoko Kirigiri: What Celeste and I do have nothing to do with this. We are just polite.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ok celesbian 

Celestia Ludenberg: SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PLEB

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: What is with this profanity?! What is this!!???

Mondo Oowada: fuck you all but taka 

Leon Kuwata: whipped

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: PROFANITY! Please explain what this is!

Leon Kuwata: i made this so we can all know each other better u homo

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Excellent idea, Kuwata! I understand I just left with Mondo, but I would give you a hug right now!

Mondo Oowada: dont hug him

Kiyotaka ishimaru: Fine!

Leon Kuwata: baby if you wanna hug me then go ahead ;)

Mondo Oowada: tomoRROW YOU BETTER PREPARE TO GET MURDERED BASTARD

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: No murder! Go to sleep! Everyone!

Mondo Oowada: baby im with u irl

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: I do not know what “irl” means. Go to sleep everyone! Goodnight.

Leon Kuwata: gn baby

Mondo Oowada: LEON DIE


	2. Doooont taaake meee tongggueee tiiieeeddd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon changes everyone’s names this chapter! And Komaru likes galaxy shiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celeste: ludenwig  
Leon: ballsack  
Taka: gayer  
Mondo: gay  
Aoi: swimming in pussy  
Sakura: muscleman  
Yamada: lardass  
Toko: scissors  
Kyoko: jingjing  
Sayaka: blue noodle  
Mukuro: idkwhattoputplsdonthurttme  
Junko: monokuma  
Yasuhiro: drugs  
Makoto: eggy  
Byakuya: toegamoney  
Komaru: thicc

Leon Kuwata: yall can I change the names 

Aoi Asahina: Huh?

Yasuhiro Hagakure: is that the first thing u say on this chat bruh

Aoi Asahina: Last night I was with Sakura I couldn’t text:3

Toko Fukawa: ...

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Toko Fukawa: add omaru or im leaving

Makoto Naegi: pls dont add her

Byakuya Togami: Add her.

Makoto Naegi: y u do dis

Sakura Ogami: Hello.

Aoi Asahina: Hello Sakura!!!

Sakura Ogami: Hello Hina. 

Aoi Asahina:  （⌒▽⌒）

Leon Kuwata: CAN I CHANGE THE NAMES

Junko Enoshima: (´д ｀ ) Can m1ne Be M0n0kuma !!1

Yasuhiro Hagakure: y r u hear

Toko Fukawa: here*

Yasuhiro Hagakure: silence boomer

Toko Fukawa: YOU ARE 3 YEARS OLDER THAN ME

Yasuhiro Hagakure: ok boomer

Leon Kuwata: IM CHANGIN THE NAMES

Leon Kuwata Changed his name to ballsack and 14 others 

Ballsack added Komaru Naegi!

Ballsack changed Komaru Naegi!s name to thicc

Scissors: change her name you piece of shit!!! that’s so demeaning!!!!!

gay: Leon why is ur name ballsack

gayer: Hello!

gayer: Why is my name Gayer!?

Ballsack: ok everyone shut up n say they’re names

Scissors: their*

Ballsack: Toko shut the fuck up

Thicc: Hello!!!! What’s this!!!!

Scissors: hi sweetie

Thicc: is that toki!!!?

Scissors: ....yes

Swimming in pussy: Lesbian momento

Muscleman: Hina.. your name.

Swimming in pussy: OH-

Ballsack: SAY YOUR FUCKING NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!

Gayer: Kiyotaka Ishimaru!!!!!!

Gay: mondo

Swimming in pussy: Aoi!

Thicc: Komaru :P

Scissors: toko 

Toegamoney: Togami. Don’t appreciate the name change, by the way.

Eggy: mak ot o

Ballsack: 11037

Blue noodle: Maizono!

idkwhattoputplsdonthurttme: Mukuro. Great name, Kuwata.

Muscleman: Sakura.

Monokuma: Junk0 3n0śh1ma!1!1!1!1!

Drugs: hiro swag punch

Lardass: Yamada ;-3

Ludenwig: Celeste..

Jingjing: Kirigiri.... I don’t understand my name?

Blue noodle: It’s a song!

Jingjing: it is...?

Blue noodle: Yep:)!

Drugs: KIRIGIRI KIRIGIRI KIRIGIRI KIRIGIRI JING JING JING JING

Jingjing: ah.

Blue noodle: I wish someone would write a song about me  ╥﹏╥

idkwhattoputplsdonthurttme: ...I will

Blue noodle: I didn’t know you could sing, mukuro!!!!!!!!

Monokuma: she can’t fatass

Drugs: when she doesn’t text like a complete idiot|°з°|

Monokuma: Mukur0 cant do anyth1ng r1ght.

Blue noodle: I think Mukuro is amazing! Shut it!

Ballsack: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Gayer: NO FIGHTING!!!! 

Gay: u tell em bb

Gayer: PDA MONDO

Gay:  ಠ _ ಠ

Thicc: Everyone!!!!

Eggy: shush Komaru

Scissors: don’t shush 

Toegamoney: Honestly glad you’re a lesbian now.

Scissors: IM BISEXUAL YOU CIS WHITE HETERO SCUM

Toegamoney: I’m gay. And Japanese.

Scissors: SHUT UP!!!!

Thicc: ...............

Scissors: go on, omaru.

Thicc: thank you! should I buy this!!!!!???

*image of the galaxy cape.jpeg*

Scissors: if you buy that I’m breaking up with you

Ballsack: WHAT THE FUCK IS THTA AHDHAHHAHA

Drugs: it looks like something a sim would wear

Eggy: dont fucking bring that into our house

Thicc: u swore;-;

Thicc: It’s not that bad!!!!

Monokuma: I lik3 1t

Thicc: Thank uuuuuuu

gay: if u buy that I think we will all explode with rage

Lardass: or lust

Swimming in pussy: I-

Ballsack: I-

Blue noodle: I-

Scissors: Goodnight

Thicc: tokiiiii nuuuuuu

Scissors: GOODNIGHT

Gayer: Yes goodnight everyone!!!

Ballsack: aw seriously

Drugs: bi

gay: gn

Ballsack: yallsuck


	3. Let Sayaka SPEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IGNORE THE FACT ITS SAKURAS BDAY AND SHE DOESNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING!!!!! SAKUA I LOV YOU soooOOO MUCH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAKURAS BDAY   
Me: *makes the chapter not about that*
> 
> No chapters till Tuesday now sorry folks, I have to be in the car for 4 hours and I get travel sick, then when I’m there there’s no WiFi.

Blue noodle: EVERYONE

  
Ballsack: what thot

  
idkwhattoputhereplsdonthurtme: Don’t call her that shitlips

  
idkwhattoputhereplsdonthurtme: AND CHANGE MY NAME

  
Ballsack: OK SORRY

  
Ballsack changed idkwhattoputhereplsdonthurtmes name to murkrow

  
Murkrow: what?

  
Lardass: it’s a Pokemon you pleb

  
Murkrow: -_-

  
Bluenoodle: LET ME SPEAK D:<

  
Lardass: no

  
Bluenoodle: silence hetero

  
Scissors: spit it out

  
Toegamoney: wise coming from you, fukawa

  
Eggy: omg no caps

  
Drugs: he’s really rubbing on us

  
Ballsack: whAT

  
Jingjing: I think he meant, “we’re really rubbing off on him”

  
Drugs: yeah that

  
Ballsack: your a fucking idiot

  
Scissors: you’re*

  
Ballsack: die

  
Bluenoodle: ._.

  
Thicc: it’s ok, Sayaka!!!! I feel honoured to even be talking to THE Sayaka Maizono rn OMG OMG gogmgofmgogmgogjtkgkgkgkkgkg

  
Scissors: grrrrrr

  
Bluenoodle: Awwwwww the naegis are so cute!:3

  
Eggy: ;-;

  
Thicc: AAHHHHHHH

  
Scissors: shut up bimbo

  
Toegamoney: ...

  
Bluenoodle: OK CAN I SAY IT NOW :D

  
Murkrow: go on babe

  
Bluenoodle: MUKURO

  
Monokuma: gross

  
Murkrow: Sayaka come on just do it-

  
Bluenoodle: OK OK

  
Ballsack: was that it

  
Murkrow: she’s typing dumbass

  
Ballsack: ;-;

  
Lardass: femdom type shit

  
Bluenoodle: Well you know how our school is having a talent show so everyone can experience others talents and become better friends,,, would anyone like to write a song with me and perform it!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Lardass: was that it?

  
Bluenoodle: what-

  
Ballsack: I will, but only because I’m amazing B)

  
Murkrow: I wiLL

  
Bluenoodle: yay:P anyone else??

  
Gayer: I would, but Aniki and I are already participating in something!

  
Gay: yeahs

  
Ballsack: y do u call ur bf brother

  
Gayer: I do not!

  
Ballsack: Aniki means brother doesn’t it

  
Gayer: it also means superior!

  
Gay: bruh im not better than you baby

  
Gayer: Aniki! PDA!

  
Lardass: leon i probably see it all the time in doujins its probably some incest fetish

  
Gay: DO YOU WANNA FUCKIN DIE

  
Gayer: What is a fetish?

  
Scissors: hey

  
Gayer: Do you know?

  
Scissors: me?

  
Gayer: Yes!

  
Scissors: i have no fuckin clue what dis is KYYAYAYAYAYA

  
Thicc: I think Toki is genocider syo!!!

  
Scissors: so ‘gayer’ wants to know what a fetish is?

  
Gayer: Yes please!

  
Gay: if you tell him god help me

  
Gay: can’t hit a girl but I can hit a serial killer

  
Gayer: MONDO DON’T HIT ANYONE!

  
Gay: you like it when I hit you;)

  
Gayer has gone offline

  
Gay has gone offline

  
Drugs: bruh they r having seks

  
Scissors: kyayyayay I’ll just dm him l8r;)) anyone wanna tell me wtf dis is?

  
Thicc: it’s a groupchat of ur classmates! And me!

  
Eggy: you shouldn’t be in it ;-;

  
Thicc: RUDE! Toki wanted me here!

  
Scissors: omaru?

  
Thicc: Yes!

  
Scissors: ok that is you, kYayyaayayyaya

  
Monokuma: what th3 fucK 1s that Laugh

  
Scissors: dunno ask ur mum last night ;)

  
Monokuma: she’s dead

  
Scissors: even better!!!!3!4!(!

  
Lardass: NECROPHILIACS UNITE

  
Thicc: GOODNIGJT IM GOINNG SLEEP

  
Bluenoodle: Goodbye!!!!!

  
Drugs: good morning

  
Ballsack: it’s 9pm

  
Drugs: good


	4. jon arbuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the students discuss the horrible english assignment!

ballsack: y’all rlly let this chat die didn’t u smh

gayer: Hello!

ballsack: hello HOMO

gay: -_-

ballsack: scary

gayer: May you change my name?!

ballsack: smh

gay: change his name if he wants to have it changed 

ballsack: someone’s whipped xD

gay: DIE

ballsack changed gayers name to homohallmonitor

homohallmonitor: Mondo and I are going to study now! Goodbye!

ballsack: “””””””””study””””””””””

drugs: study ;)

lardass: what is everybody doing for the english homework?

swimminginpussy: crying over it 

scissors: it’s not that hard.

swimminginpussy: it’s just making me nervous ._.

ballsack: we had homework??????

drugs: no

ludenwig: yes we do, you cretins

lardass: it is the acting homework where we have to pick a character/role and perform a scene acting as them in front of the class ;3

lardass: i am doing princess piggles!

ludenwig: dear lord...

drugs: oh i’ll do homer simpson

ballsack: BRUH

ballsack: i’ll do garfield 

ballsack: someone do jon arbuckle with me

eggy: i will:p

ballsack: naegi coming thru in a clutch 

jingjing: i’m doing sherlock holmes.

bluenoodle: of course you are!

bluenoodle: i’m going to do hatsune miku!

ludenwig: how are you going to do that?

bluenoodle: Yamada said he would make me her outfit! i could sing for you all <3

ballsack: please don’t my ears will bleed

bluenoodle: wow. if that doesn’t work i’ll do yumemi yumemite:)

lardass: WE LOVE YOU YUMEMI!

bluenoodle: yassss!!!!!

thicc: I LOVE KAKEGURUI!!!!!!!

bluenoodle: AS DOES YAMADA AND I <3!

thicc: yaaaaaaa!!!!! i love yumeko so much! itsuki is my best girl:3

monokuma: n0t t0 b3 r00d but can you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

murkrow: yeah. i agree with you, sis.

monokuma: wh0 ask3d?

muscleman: Hina, we should do sayori and yuri from doki doki :)

swimminginpussy: YASSSSS I LOVVVEEEE THEMMMMMMMM

muscleman: <3

ballsack: precious 

homohallmonitor: Mondo wanted to do Josuke and Okayasu!

lardass: finally you like anime :3

homohallmonitor: We aren’t! it’s a waste of time!

gay: babe it would’ve been a good idea ;-;

homohallmonitor: No we are doing something from classic literature!

toegamoney: toko, you should be one of your personalities.

ballsack: OOOOHHHHHH

homohallmonitor: Cruel!

swimminginpussy: low blow byakuya 

eggy: babe why

scissors: ngh..... you should be scrooge 

ballsack: OOOOOOOOOOOHGHGGHHHHHHHG

toegamoney: Not even funny. I already was planning on that.

scissors: ..........................

toegamoney: alright, i’m bored whos everyone being.

homohallmonitor: I have a list! i already asked everybody.

toegamoney: go on then.

gay: he’s typing DIPSHIT

toegamoney: *rolls eyes*

gay: die

toegamoney: after you.

homohallmonitor: sayaka is being yumemi,  
leon is being garfield, mukuro is being soldier 76?, yamada is being princess piggles, sakura is being yuri, aoi is being sayori, togami is being scrooge, toko is being a hairdresser?, hiro is being homer simpson, makoto is being jon arbuckle, kyoko is being sherlock holmes, mondo is being a hall monitor, i am being a g*ng leader, junko is being herself, and celeste is being wednesday adams. and mondo, stop telling people to die!

gay: baby why did you censor gang

homohallmonitor: BAD WORD!

gay: sure :p<3

homohallmonitor: <3

toegamoney: toko is being a hairdresser? oh how original!

swimminginpussy: couldn’t you have done one of your characters, toko?

scissors: i write erotica. 

lardass: me aswell!

scissors: don’t compare us. i’m being a hairdresser because i don’t like acting in front of people so i can just get jill and her scissors.

ballsack: that’s actually a good idea lol

homohallmonitor: Usually weapons would be banned, but they are props so it is okay!

homohallmonitor: Mondo and I are going to “sleep” now! Goodnight!

swimminginpussy: “sleep”

ballsack: SECKS

swimminginpussy: SEX

lardass: taka is a virgin 

ballsack: nah he ain’t he gets dick every night can’t u hear his room lmao

drugs: the walls are soundproof *thinking emoji*

ballsack: EXACTLY

lardass: *vomits*

ballsack: smh. anyway come to my room if u want pizza i have pizza

drugs: i’m on my way 

ballsack: actually only hiro can come never mind

drugs: yay thanks ginger 

ballsack: never mind i’ll eat this pizza by myself 

drugs: CRIES VISHUSH TEARS

ludenwig: vicious*

drugs: WHATEVER GOODBYE WORLD 

scissors: how dramatic.

toegamoney: wise coming from you.

ballsack: ugh this is boring bye homos 

swimminginpussy: night everyone !!!

bluenoodle: goodnight everyone :)<3


	5. i always write these after my friends ignore me at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makoto adds the other classes to the chat :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway i love ishimondo <333

homohallmonitor: how was that homework for everybody!?

ballsack: uughfgshahfhhibivyhshshd

homohallmonitor: What?

ballsack: BAD STFU TRYING TO EAT NUDLES

gay: dont tell him to shut up fag

ballsack: ur calling ME a fag LANDKDODI

gay: can someone change my name b4 i kill leon

*gay’s name has been changed to bi-tch*

bi-tch: hilarious 

homohallmonitor: I don’t understand!

bi-tch: good babe

ballsack: gay gay gay

homohallmonitor: i messaged you mondo please check it!!

bi-tch: alright gtg bye 11037

ballsack: STOP CALLING ME THAT

murkrow: can we add the other classes?

bluenoodle: which class?

murkrow: the ones with the bright pink hair man, and the other one with the purple small man

thicc: add Mahiru!!!! i’m good friends with her!!!

scissors: .............................

thicc: Tokiiiiiii!!!!!!!0/////0

scissors: ..............

scissors: <3

thicc: <<<<3333

ludenwig: lesbians >

jingjing: true.

swimminginpussy: YES!!!

muscleman: agreed.

bluenoodle: YAYYYY<3333

monokuma: n00000!!1!!!! l3sb1ans r ann0y1ng!1!!1!1!

murkrow: be quiet junko

murkrow: just because you can’t sort your feelings out about mikan doesn’t make it true 

monokuma: I FUCKING HATE MIKAN YOU UGLY BITCH

murkrow: we are twins dumbass

monokuma: whatever you don’t even look like me u lesbo

muscleman: I suggest you stop mocking Mukuro, Junko.

swimminginpussy: GET HER BABE!!!!

junko: im gonna go talk to monaca byeeeeeeeee BITCHEEEEES

muscleman: ...

swimminginpussy: coward >:3

bluenoodle: baby are you okay???!!!!

murkrow: i’m fine, can we add everyone now?

ballsack: just add them im bored of watching lesbians argue 

murkrow: i can’t i don’t have their phone numbers

eggy: i have everybody’s:)

murkrow: ples

eggy added 30+ users

kaede akamatsu: hello?

eggy: hi!!! for everyone joining this is a chat with the people in our year group at hopes peak!!! + komaru

ibuki mioda: HIYAAA!!!!

hiyoko saionji: what is this shit!

nekomaru nidai: HELLOOOOOOOOO EVERYONNNNEEEEE

homohallmonitor: hello everyone!!! it is kiyotaka!!!

k1-b0: Hello Kiyotaka!!

homohallmonitor: Hello K1-b0 :)!

jingjing: Good afternoon all.

thicc: should we change our names back to normal cos they won’t know who we are?????

teruteru hanamura: oh i know who you are ;)

scissors: BITCH

eggy: teru pls no

eggy: but yes i agree komaru

eggy changed 16 names 

mikan tsumiki: hello everyone :3!!!<3 ~~~~

hiyoko saionji: i’m looking for who asked???? shut the fuck up!

mahiru koizumi: hiyoko! be nicer please :)!

hiyoko saionji: .......no talk. me angy.

miu iruma: SUP BIATCH

hiyoko saionji: MIU!!!! HI MUMMA!!!!!

miu iruma: HOW IS MY DAUGHTER?????

hiyoko saionji: IM GOOOOD!!!!!!!

hiyoko saionji: mikan is being a piggy >:(

miu iruma: OH WHO IS THIS BITCH U HAVE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT????

mikan tsumiki: hhhhhhhhhhh......

miu iruma: U MADE MY BABY SAD??? ILL KILL YOU BITCH

mahiru koizumi: OH MY GOD STOP

miu iruma: MAHIRU MY DAUGHTER IN LAW SHUSH^_^

miu iruma: MIKAN FUCK YOU LMAO

mikan tsumiki: *cries*

miu iruma: WIFE HELP ME OUT

kaede akamatsu: stop bullying her omg;(

kaede akamatsu: baby ples stop;(

hiyoko saionji: NO KEEP GOING MUM

kaede akamatsu: HIYOKO:(

kaede akamatsu: I AM UR MUM ASWELL STOP THIS

hiyoko saionji: NOOO

kaede akamatsu: NO GUMMIES

hiyoko saionji: WWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

miu iruma: DONT LISTEN TO HER 

hiyoko saionji: ;/;

mikan tsumiki: :( :( :(

miu iruma: SHUT UP BITCH

hiyoko saionji: SHUT UP BITCH

miu iruma: mahiru and hiyoko come over!!! need some mother daughter time >:)

hiyoko saionji: okay!!! bye everyone!!!!

mahiru koizumi: bye everyone... sorry mikan...

miu iruma: bi bitches!!!!!

kaede akamatsu: bye everyone!!! sorry mikan :(<3

mikan tsumiki: :( :( :)

hifumi yamada: anyone coming to anime club tomorrow after school?

komaru naegi: me!!!!!!!

teruteru hanamura: will we discus hentai?

komaru naegi: no!!!!!!!!!

hifumi yamada: no, we talk about princess piggles and me, The Alpha And The Omega!

komaru naegi: and parfait girls :)

hifumi yamada: Yes! you can bring ur own anime, teru

teruteru hanamura: alright alright

k1-b0: may i come?

hifumi yamada: yes of course, anyone can:) just come to my dorm room after school tomorrow :)

k1-b0: thank you!!

kiyotaka ishimaru: everyone go to sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8pm!!!!!! goodnight !!!!

leon kuwata: he was riding that mondo dick for 37 minutes

mondo oowada: stfu leon

kiyotaka ishimaru: :D

mondo oowada: goodnight baby ;)

mondo oowada: :)*

leon kuwata: surrreeee lmao

kiyotaka ishimaru: mondo we are holding each other!!!!! say it to my face!!!!!!!!! good night !!!!!!!

mondo oowada: gn babe

leon kuwata: bye everyone

mikan tsumiki: bye bye...

kyoko kirigiri: goodnight, everyone.

kaito momota: wtf is this gay shit

shuichi saihara: ask again in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment??? ships??? for??? v3???? and??? sdr2???


	6. poor hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some story development happens :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

leon kuwata: morning y a l l

kiyotaka ishimaru: good job Kuwata!!! nice seeing my fellow classmates be up so early!!!

mondo oowada: did i do a good job 2 babe

kiyotaka ishimaru: Yes!!!! i love u!!

mondo oowada: i love u 2 babey<3333333333

leon kuwata: ily2

leon kuwata: hiro not taka

leon kuwata: who am i kidding he’s asleep 

akane owari: and how do u know that ;)

leon kuwata: we had sex last night 

yasuhiro hagakure: im awake 

leon kuwata: holy shit 

akane owari: oh-

hiyoko saionji: no one cares red head!!!!

mahiru koizumi: uh...

hiyoko saionji: MISS MAHIRU IM SORRYYYYY!!!!!!!WAHHH WAHHH WAHHHH *babey noises;~;!!!*

mahiru koizumi: *gives u gummy*

hiyoko saionji: TAAAAANK UUUU!!!!!!! mwah!

kazuichi souda: 7:7:£;;:££:7)&&:?&,&;&;&/838£(.&.&.£:£&€jjwehJdjsjhZnds

miu iruma: eh? what is grease monkey talking about?

kazuichi souda: lesbians r hot

sayaka maizono: DIE

kazuichi souda: what i mean y’all r nice n whatever but so sexy when y’all kiss ;;;)))

sakura ogami: can i kill him?

aoi asahina: kill him

kaito momota: as number #1 lesbian defender, kazucchini is going to prison

kazuichi souda: BUT THEYR HOT

sonia nevermind: CEASE AND DESIST! Silence, peasant!

kazuichi souda: .......fine

kazuichi souda: i just want a gf

sonia nevermind: that is not the way to go about it! fetishising lesbians is disgusting! 

hiyoko saionji: maybe stop being an annoying greasy pigshit!!! if u want a girlfriend put some fucking effort in!!! u would expect her 2 do the same!!!!

kazuichi souda: ...

kazuichi souda: anyone here wanna be my gf

teruteru hanamura: what about bf?;)

kazuichi souda: best friend? no thanks i want to have sex

leon kuwata: hey mondo and taka have been fucking way before they were boyfriends 

kiyotaka ishimaru: No!!!!!!!!! I don’t f word!!!!!!!!!!!!

mondo oowada: i wanna be mad but taka that was adorable 

teruteru hanamura: i meant boyfriend, kazu;)

kazuichi souda: yhhhhhhhhhhhh i like gorls sorry 

teruteru hanamura: so do i, i’m bisexual 

kazuichi souda: bisexual?

kazuichi souda: im gonna. go. look. at things 

teruteru hanamura: alright ;).

kiyotaka ishimaru: im confused!!! but okay!!! mondo, kuwata, and i are having a “sleepover” would anybody like to come!!! it is tonight at kuwata’s house!!!

makoto naegi: “sleepover” ???

mondo oowada: he doesn’t like using that term cos we never sleep

makoto naegi: i can come :p

mondo oowada: i wish leon wasn’t coming 

leon kuwata: i wish you weren’t coming mondo

byakuya togami: do you love kiyotaka, leon?

leon kuwata: no what

leon kuwata: i’m with hiro

leon kuwata: stfu

byakuya togami: just because you are “with him” doesn’t mean you love him.

yasuhiro hagakure: uh

leon kuwata: hiro dm me

yasuhiro hagakure: uhh alright 

kiyotaka ishimaru: ???

mondo oowada: ........

byakuya togami: ( ；｀ヘ´)[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ιοο̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]i love causing arguments  
————————————————————

-Private chat between Yasuhiro and Leon-

Coolwater73: listen dude

Coolwater73: i love you a lot. but lately i’ve just been thinking and i just love u as a friend. i’m sorry dude please don’t take it too hardly

Lassohero: that’s okay

Lassohero: i mean like

Lassohero: aslong as u happy

Lassohero: i kinda feel the same way tho lol i love u but not in that way anymore 

Coolwater73: no hard feelings ?

Lassohero: no hard feelings bro 

Lassohero: speaking of hard feelings

Lassohero: do u like ishi

Lassohero: cos he’s like. my step bro lol so if u want me to spy on him or get his diary i can

Coolwater73: MAYBE DONT STEAL HIS DIARY

Coolwater73: or do i’ll see

coolwater73: sorry i’m like. dumping u cos i like ur step bro btw..........

lassohero: no it’s okay he’s cute lmao

coolwater73: BRUH HES UR STEP BROTHER

lassohero: i wouldn’t fuck him calm down

coolwater73: ur gross 

lassohero: i am aren’t i

lassohero: well i mean before he comes to ur house he has to eat dinner with takaaki hiroko celeste peko and me so like i’ll tell him an earlier time and he can go with just u 2

coolwater73: tell him 6 he was gonna come at 8

lassohero: but he rlly loves mondo so what r u gonna do

lassohero: poly ಠ_ಠ

coolwater73: i dont want to date mondo

lassohero: you don’t have to lmao just let both of u date taka

coolwater73: what if my dick isn’t as big as mondos tho

lassohero: it won’t be he has bde 

lassohero: and i share a room with him and he washes his sheets after mondo comes over so he must be pretty good

coolwater73: or he doesn’t want mondos ugly stench 

lassohero: why did u even invite mondo

coolwater73: i didn’t taka did

lassohero: u got cucked 

coolwater73: stfu ill kill u

coolwater73: can u come later i need a wingman

lassohero: what about my broken heart ಠ益ಠ

coolwater73: BOI BYE

lassohero: alright i’ll come at 8 gtg now bye bi

coolwater73: bye loser 

———————————————————————

-Public group chat-

kiyotaka ishimaru: i hope you two are okay?

mondo oowada: baby come over 

kiyotaka ishimaru: alright!! <3333

leon kuwata: me and hiro broke up but don’t worry it’s okay we r still good 

mondo oowada: k didn’t ask 

kiyotaka ishimaru: i’m sorry to hear that!!! i’m glad you are still friends!!

byakuya togami: swerved af

leon kuwata: boi i broke up with him

makoto naegi: byakuya just said “af”

makoto naegi: i

kiyotaka ishimaru: see you later leon !!!

leon kuwata: gonna jerk off 2 ur bitmoji taka

kiyotaka ishimaru: “bitmoji”?

mondo oowada: baby i’ll come pick u up N O W

kiyotaka ishimaru: thank you mondo!!!!

mondo oowada: gonna stop by and kill leon first

kiyotaka ishimaru: no- dont-

kiyotaka ishimaru: is everyone okay im confused

mondo oowada: everything’s fine baby see u in 10 mins okay??

kiyotaka ishimaru: alright :)<3

ibuki mioda: ibuki senses tension>.<

kiyotaka ishimaru: between who?

ibuki mioda: leony and mondony :3

kiyotaka ishimaru: i am not sure

leon kuwata: nothing 

leon kuwata: were fine it’s fine 

kiyotaka ishimaru: we’re *

leon kuwata: ...

leon kuwata: see u later taka 

kiyotaka ishimaru: yes !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo. next part may not be 100% chatfic, btw


	7. IM SORRY

IM

IM ENDING THIS COS I HATE IT AND IM RLLY BUSY BUT ILL START SOMETHING NEW AND BETTER ONE DAY

**Author's Note:**

> ishimondo is my life source


End file.
